Being Close to Perfect
by Lalex 008
Summary: She had everything and more. So why did she feel empty? Like she was still missing a piece of herself. She couldn't explain why, but when she met him, she finally began to understand.
1. Maybe It's Just Me

**Chapter 1:**

Maybe it's Just Me

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the business central city, a small area resting just north of the sky-scraping downtown is where many famous and wealthy people can enjoy the beautiful scenery of the city park while shopping at high-end boutiques and eating at exquisite restaurants.

Amidst this section a string of restaurants sit lining the edge of the park on the Westside with a perfect view of the man made lake and sitting area with benches and a gazebo. At one of the restaurants, named _Belia_, a young woman of the age 22 sat at one of the outside tables with a yellow umbrella shading her fair skin.

Said girl was dressed causally in rolled up blue jean shorts showing off her amazingly long legs, with a heather-grey tank top covering ample breasts, and matching Converses on her feet. Her hair, however, was a different story. Her dark brown almost black hair lay loose and wavy down to the middle of her back. Her bangs were fluffed and touching the top of her eyebrows where underneath lay two sparkling deep ocean blue eyes. Between the eyes lay a button nose, and underneath lay a pair of plump limps. She wore no make-up, unless you count the raspberry Chap Stick, and her jewelry consisted of diamond stud earrings and a diamond charm bracelet.

As she sat at the stripped yellow and white clothed table waiting for her date, she began to fuddle with her small black clutch and cell phone. Losing focus on the world around her, she lost herself in deep thoughts that were beginning to bother her.

She should be happy, shouldn't she? She had everything that she could ever want and more. What with the great job, the fantastic friends, an ample apartment, and of course, the beyond perfect boyfriend. '_So why then_,' Kagome Higurashi thought as she sat outside under the shaded table of the restaurant, '_why am I not happy . . . that I'm instead empty . . . feeling as if I am missing a piece of me . . . what is it?'_

As she sat there watching all kinds of different people pass by her table, she began to study each one, wondering what their lives were like and if maybe, _just maybe_, someone out there feels just like her and could explain to her why she feels like this. But as she sat there, getting deeply lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice a pair of golden sunshine eyes watching her, studying her movements, and judging her life to be as perfect as her. Especially when he saw the good-enough looking male sit down with her and shower her with attention.

_'Typical,'_ he thought as he got off the park bench across the sidewalk and directly to the left of the girl's table. '_It is only fitting that she is beautiful, rich, and has the 'perfect' boyfriend . . .she could __**never **__have anything out of place or something that doesn't belong. . . something like me.'_

He changed his thoughts as he merged into the crowd, becoming just another face, even though his was a face of complete uniqueness and one that could not be ignored, what with his silver-blue hair that barely passed his waist, fluffy dog ears protruding out of the top of his head, and his golden yellow eyes. Yeah, he was a forgetful face.

As he continued to flow with the walking crowd, he passed by the girl's table. He turned his head to get a better look at her, and as he did, he could not help the single word that escaped his mouth ever so slightly. "_Perfect . . ."_ he whispered. Quickly, so as not to draw attention to himself, he continued his path onward without a look back at the epitome of perfection that sat barely an arm's length away.

--

She felt with all her being that someone was watching her, and very intently. Kagome, however, was unafraid of whoever was watching her, because, as crazy as it seems, she knew that somehow this person watching her would not harm her. In fact, she only felt very anxious because she knew this person was somehow judging her, as if someone of royalty would look upon a pheasant, and hoped that she looked presentable and decent enough for this person looking at her.

'_What am I thinking about? I don't even know this person . . . heck they could be some serial killer for all I know,' _Kagome thought to herself. _'But . . . I can tell that it's not that kind of person . . . somehow. Still, I should not let this person get to me like this! They don't know me so they are in the wrong mind to be making assumptions about me!' _With a newfound strength, or just stubborn ability, she held her head up high and continued trying to put all her focus on what in the world Houjo was trying to say.

She was doing a good job of it too, finally putting input in on the conversation and clearing her cloudy mind. She took a small glimpse down at her leafy green salad and grimaced. _'I knew I should've order for myself. All I ever eat when I'm with Houjo is a bunch of healthy junk. How I long for a burger and fries . . . '_

As she continued to dream of beefy patties and greasy fries, no longer listening to Houjo, she failed to notice the presence from before standing right next to her. Still lost in her thoughts, she faintly heard the whisper of the word _"perfect"_ and felt the presence from before to her side. Crashing immediately back to Earth, she quickly turned her head to the left only to catch the faint glimpse of a head of silver hair fly by with two twitching triangles on top.

'_Were those dog ears? What?! No way! That's it! Now I know I'm going crazy for sure!' _Shaking her head of such thoughts, she forgot that a very important someone was sitting across from her, and was now asking if she was ok.

" . . -gome? Kagome? Hello? Earth to Kagome?" Houjo's concerned face pulled Kagome back to the present matter at hand.

"Houjo! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to lose my head in the clouds," she gushed out in one breath.

He put on a bright smile, clasped her hand, and asked one more time if she was okay.

"I promise I'm okay. I guess the heat's just getting to me, ya know? Hehehe," she shot out nervously. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I think I'm just going to cut this date short and head home for some cool air."

Gathering her purse and cell phone, she got out of her chair and moved towards Houjo to give him a quick hug and kiss. "I'll call you later, when I feel better."

He took her hand in his and laid a kiss upon her knuckles. "I'll be waiting till then," he said to her.

With a final wave good-bye, she headed off into the direction of the exit and then mingled amongst the crowd, trying to get home as quickly as possible with the thoughts of silver hair plauging her mind.

--

So hello! This is my first story to make print. Just felt some creative juices flowing in me, so I decided to give this one try. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Don't Look Back Tonight

**A/N:** Hey! Since I got pretty good reviews from the first chapter (thanks guys), which was a complete test, I pushed myself to really settle with this story and picture where I wanted it to go. Well now that I know what I want to do, I am proud to give you chapter 2 of the story and hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this last time, oh well. Anyways, I don't own InuYasha, so whatever. Don't come after me 'cause I'll beat you with a stick.

**Chapter 2**

Don't Look Back Tonight

_1 Week Later_

Slamming his glass upon the wooden bar of the hangout known as _Gateway House_, he order himself another hard stinging liquor shot. Noticing that it was now twenty past 9, he looked around from his seated perch at the corner of the bar for his _always_-punctualbest friend, Miroku, who had order that he, InuYasha, be at the _Gateway House_ by no later than 8:30 since they had some important matters to discuss.

'_What a joke,' _he thought, taking the first sip of his fresh order. Before receiving the ever so important call, he'd just got home from work and was about ready to drink away his first night of the weekend with his own stash of booze and an order of Meat Lover's pizza (A/n: don't own.) all while watching a pre-recorded game of baseball in the darkness of his own apartment. The past week had been complete hell for him and all he wanted to do for the rest of it was enjoy his own company without the interruptions of reality.

Thinking back as to why his past week was so horrendous, InuYasha came up with the conclusion that only three things had bothered him for everyday of his past week. First, and foremost, it was his past. The second reason belonged solely to work. And last, but definitely not least, was that he for the life of him could not get the image and thoughts of a certain rich dark haired beauty out of his mind. Intensely frustrated, a firm frown set itself deeply into his face as he started to wonder why he was unable to push her out of his mind like so many others.

After seeing her only once, her face would constantly pop into his mind when it was not too preoccupied with thoughts of the past or his irritatingly pointless job. At first, he only thought of how her features were so insanely beautiful, and how good it would feel to have her body pressed against his for an incredible session of sex. However, as the days went on, his thoughts led him to wonder about the expression of discontentment that was set upon her face when he first noticed her, and then her forced happiness as her male companion made his arrival known. InuYasha wondered just what it was that had that seemingly _'perfect'_ girl unsatisfied and unhappy to have such a forlorn look on her face. His first thought came to that weak image of a man that was her boyfriend. Any women with a pathetic excuse for a man like that, he had thought, would be unsatisfied. Yet as the past few days rolled on, he knew it had to be something more, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Finishing his final shot, he laid down a generous amount of bills for his orders and was about to leave when a tall, lean man wearing blue jeans and a steel gray polo with jet black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and a set deep violet eyes enter the fine establishment.

Immediately annoyed by the late entrance, InuYasha angrily shot out, "Miroku, you'd better have a damn good explanation as to why I had to wait fifty fucking minutes for your ass to finally show up."

Ignoring his friend's sour greeting and behavior, Miroku put his arm around InuYasha's shoulders and steered him back to the bar.

"InuYasha, my dear old friend, it's good to see you too," Miroku said while settling himself down in InuYasha's previous seat and ordering himself a drink.

Placing his back against the wood of the bar, InuYasha steady himself and grew even more irritable with the would have been monk. "Shit Miroku, I don't have all day, so let's just get to the fucking chase already."

Swallowing the long swig he took of his beer, Miroku looked down and sighed. "Yash, you know we've been friends for a long time, and I consider you more as my brother than friend, but I'm worried about you and the lifestyle you live. You don't have many friends anymore, besides Sango, a few others, and me. You hardly come out of your place, opting to live like a hermit instead of a human being. And I think that if you keep letting your past consume you, then you're headed down a spiral of loneliness and despair."

Turning tired eyes to his closest friend, Miroku was not surprised at seeing choppy silver bangs covering eyes and a set of pursed lips on the face of his best friend. _'I knew he'd take this as a personal stab, but I'm just so tired of him wallowing in self-pity. I want to see him as he used to be, happy and alive . . . but if he wants to be happy again he needs to learn to let go and move on._'

InuYasha, meanwhile, was plagued with quick flashbacks of his past life going off in this brain. _Friendship, happiness, love, _and _completion_ were the main emotions he felt during those times. Looking back on them now though, all he felt was hurt, betrayal, anger, and loneliness. Not wanting to feel those emotions ever again, he pushed out everything in his life except his few closest friends, work, and family.

Still watching his friend, Miroku pressed on with his words. "I'm only suggesting that maybe you should come out with Sango and me more and that instead of grieving, you come out and push through this –"

Suddenly fed up with everything, InuYasha interrupted him. "Don't you think I have tired to Miroku? Don't you think that I want to forget and have my own life again, free of all this pain? I'd love nothing more than to be able to trust and be open to people again, but I can't pull through it no matter what I do."

"Yash it's been almost four years since she left! You have to let go. We all know she had," Miroku angrily spat. "When are you going to learn that she's not coming back nor did she want any part of you anyways?"

_Smack!_ Having heard enough of what his friend had to say, InuYasha slammed his hand down on the bar. "Shut up! Just shut up! You don't know anything, so just fucking shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Knowing his violent anger was about to take control, he took a deep breath and settled on placing an infuriated glare in Miroku's direction. "I consider this conversation over; therefore, I am leaving."

With that, InuYasha stomped out of the bar and into the night, leaving Miroku slumped in his chair wondering if his friend would ever snap out of his depression.

--

Meanwhile in a part of the city not too far away from the _Gateway House_, Kagome was running around her apartment trying to finish getting ready for her girl's night out.

'_Ack! I still have my hair in curlers and cannot find my shoes that go with this dress! If I don't hurry my friends are going to leave me.'_

Opening the double doors to her endless closet, she immediately headed towards her shoe rack finding the shoes she'd been looking for on the topmost shelf.

'_Jeez, I'm barely 5'8", so why does my shelf go over six and a half feet? I don't think I'll have much time to do my make-up, so I'll just put eyeliner and lipstick on. Now where's that stool that I keep in here?'_

Finally getting a hold of her shoes, she went out to her bed and put her shoes on. Getting that done she headed back to the bathroom to finish her hair. Taking the curlers gently out of her hair, she finger-combed her hair, teasing her curls with her fingertips. She flipped her head down to comb the underside of her hair; she then took the hairspray off the counter and began to spray it all over her hair. Flipping her head back up she scrunched up her hair to create a more wavy effect to her hair. While putting on her make-up, her cell phone began to ring.

'_**-- Dark blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you - '**_ (A/N: Again, don't own.)

"Hello Eri!" Kagome greeted her friend. Listening closely, she could hear rock music bursting through the speakers and the people in the car laughing giddily.

"**Hey 'Gome! You ready to go?"** The voice on the phone said.

"Yeah, I'm on my way down right now," she answered.

"**Okay then! See you in a sec. Hey Ayumi don't do-"** Kagome cut off the voice by closing her own phone.

Taking one last glance in her entryway mirror, she took the chance to admire her body fit perfectly in the silver halter dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her feet were clad in black heels and her jewelry consisted of her favorite diamond stud bracelet and matching earrings. Her hair ended up looking purposefully messy and her face looked beautiful with the eyeliner bringing out her blue eyes and her lips looking pouty with a neutral color tint to them.

Feeling satisfied with her looks, she picked up her clutch and headed out the door and towards the elevator to what she was sure going to be an exciting night.

--

**A/N:** So that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. And chapter 3 will be up sometime within the next few weeks.

P.S. If anybody would like to be my beta, please just let me know by e-mailing me. Thanks.


End file.
